Time Energy
Introduction The Energy of Temporal Flow. Time Energy has one job: to control how fast one moves through time. That’s it. Even with such a targeted purpose, the power that it holds is nigh unstoppable. Specific Properties Temporal Flow In ne''Twork, time is like a one-way street: it flows in one direction and one direction ''only. This one directional flow of time is known as Temporal Flow. There is no means of traveling “backward” through Temporal Flow; every instance of anything that happens is an event that is already determined along the flow of time. Each increment further along Temporal Flow is known as a Time Step. Time Energy is the only Energy Type that can travel along Temporal Flow; this makes it a very important type. It is about as abundant as Space Energy, existing within all other Energy Types in a mild form so that all things are bound to the passage of time. Each unit of Time Energy has a factor known as a Time Stride, which is how many Time Steps it moves at once along Temporal Flow. Time Stride can be thought of as what one second is to an individual or object. Natural Time Natural Time is the Time Stride of naturally present Time Energy (i.e. the mild form contained within Space Energy) within a Dimension. For example, Natural Time within the MainVerse Dimension is such that its Time Stride spans one Time Step; in other words, one second is one Time Step. Because it is the standard Time Stride within a Dimension, Natural Time is always considered to be 1 in terms of changing the Time Stride of something, as it is the reference point for how time passes in that Dimension. For Time Energy that isn’t naturally part of a given Dimension (i.e. everything that is not Space Energy), its Time Stride is an integer scalar of the Dimension’s Natural Time, usually 1. For instance, when a living being’s Time Energy has a Time Stride of 1, they move a number of Time Steps per “second” equal to how many steps that Dimension’s Natural Time spans within one “second”. Should a person’s Time Stride change to, say, twice that of Natural Time, their Time Rate becomes 2, and they would move twice as many Time Steps per “second” within that Dimension. Inter-Dimensional Travel When crossing over to a Dimension where its Natural Time has a different Time Stride than the Dimension one is leaving from, it will take some time for the individual’s Time Stride to adjust to the new Dimension’s Natural Time, and then to reach the “present” point within that new Dimension. For example, a being has a Time Stride of 1, and their home Dimension (Dimension A) has a Natural Time that spans 1 Time Step per “second”. If that being crosses over to a Dimension (Dimension B) where its Natural Time spans 3 Time Steps per “second”, the individual would still move one Time Step per second until they adjust, initially putting them slightly behind everything else with a Time Stride equal to Dimension B’s Natural Time. Adjustment occurs at a rate of incrementing Time Stride by 1 per second in the new Dimension until it equals the Dimension’s Natural Time. Using the previous example, let’s call the time of entry Step 0. The individual enters and their Time Stride still covers one Time Step, so they end second one at Step 1 However, Dimension B’s Natural Time spans 3 Time Steps, so second one ends at Step 3. Dimension B’s second 2 ends at Step 6, but the individual’s Time Stride will increment by 1 to span 2 Time Steps in second two, so at the end of Step 2 the individual is at Step 3. During second three, their Time Stride increments by 1 to 3, meaning they will end at Step 6 at the end of second three; the Dimension would then be at Step 9 by the end of second three. The individual is properly adjusted, but in this case is permanently behind everything by one second in Dimension B. During second four from the previous example, the individual will then be snapped to where the present is (Step 9) now that their Time Stride is where it should be and then proceed to pass through Temporal Flow normally. Lifespan Once created from a Time EnerGene, Time Energy has a life span of 5 Time Steps. Once this amount of time has passed, the created Space Energy no longer has the power to maintain itself and ceases to exist. EnerGene Information Structure A Time EnerGene possesses one Energy Slot: Tempra. The Tempra Energy Slot accepts Physical-F (P-F) Energy, which is used to create the temporal alteration that Time Energy generates. In a Normal Time EnerGene, the Tempra Energy Slot requires 300 units of P-F Energy to activate. Category:Energy Category:Natural Energy Group